From the Inferno to the Dark
by Ella Anders
Summary: After narrowing escaping death and her beloved kingdom, Daphne manages to find a new place to call home- Earth. Soon Daf learns nothing in her life could prepare her living on her own in a unknown world alone with a child to raise is no easy feat, especially when they are walking around with a target on their backs. AU
1. Chapter 1

**From the Inferno to the Dark**

**Summary: After narrowing escaping death and her beloved kingdom, Daphne manages to find a new place to call home- Earth. Soon Daf learns nothing in her life could prepare her living on her own in a unknown world alone with a child to raise is no easy feat, especially when they are walking around with a target on their backs. AU**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything, please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: You asked for it so I decided to make a sequel to my one-shot, "Down in Flames". Not only because it was way too tempting to write, but seeing the new Daphne doll by JAKKS Pacific got me Daphne inspired. Like generally all of my work, the story is very AU but not part of my main Winx head-canon.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

A large golden circle of energy formed in the deepest and darkest part of a forgotten ally. From beside a knocked over trash can a small tabby cat poke it's head out to see where the faint light's source was located. The cat's large ember eyes widened as the once small glimmer of shimmering rays grew and expanded to a large six foot oval, "Meow?" He questioned as he slowly crept towards the glittery oval. Just as the feline was about to extend his left front paw forward a figure began to form, one belong to a girl in her mid to late teens. Over her one shoulder was a large bag that seemed to drag down the thin girl's shoulder, and the other was a blanket that extended down into her arms, buried within was a small child with bright and expressive blue eyes.

Daphne let out a sigh of relief and tire, after a long intense battle casting a spell to open a portal for both her and her little sister had drained her magical energy down to near nothing. As she stepped forward she could feel her legs become much heavier than normal, _I would love to be able to sit down and relax but I know I must keep going even though I have no energy. My will is stronger than my pain. _Her long fingers fiddled with the soft blue fabric as she removed the material from her little sister's tiny face, a small smile formed on the older girl's face as she seen the seemingly care-free expression her sweet Bloom sported. How lucky she was to not realize what had happened, "Don't worry dear sister, we are free of the danger now. They can no longer get us, Bloom." Daphne jumped as she heard a siren, never hearing such a sound before caused the princess to jump and draw her sister closer to her chest.

"We will be safe here- or at least I hope so. Now we must find some refuge, surely spending the night here will not due." Daphne said, mostly to herself though as Bloom had somehow managed to fall asleep. With her bag clung tight to her body and Bloom tightly wrapped in her arms, Daphne drew a deep breath before gathering her courage to exit the dark ally.

With each step she took Daphne, for the first time in ages, allowed herself to think. As she did so she began to question herself as to why she chose to relocate to Earth instead of say, Erklyon, King Erendor would have surely aided her as he was dear childhood friends with her father. _No. The Magical Dimension is not safe, if somehow, the witches are still alive they would have surely begun to search every realm for us. Us being there would have only endangered them and their people. I must do this on my own. Even though the only thing I know about Earth is there is no magic I am confident my decision is wise. I am Princess Daphne of Domino, Sirenix fairy of the Water Stars, I can do this. _

Daphne's confidence faded as soon as her feet met the side-walk of a bussing city's nightlife. Her jaw dropped; _maybe I shouldn't be so cocky. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Never in her nearly seventeen-years of life had Daphne been as awestruck as she was at that very moment. Her honey colored eyes widened to the size of platters as she looked at the city before her. Tall skyscrapers in various shades of earth tones and hues stood side by side at each street corner, expending upward from the hard and cold concrete into the dark star-y night sky, tall rod iron street lights stood tall and proud in between fire hydrants as citizens of this unknown city rushed past one another. The sound of cars honking and the shrill noise of a siren filled Daphne's ear-drums as the bright lights flicked proved to be enough to pulled the princess out of her bewildered state, never had Daphne seen such a seen- heck, she had never even imaged was she was seeing was reality granted the fact she had always lead a sheltered life.

A shot of fear washed through her veins as a police car passed by. _This place- it is nothing like I thought it would be. _ Daphne pursed her lips determining where she should go now. _When in dough; go right. _ With that logic Daphne slowly paced down the side-walk clutching her baby sister in her arms, eyes wide and alert for any potential danger. "It's okay; everything is going to be fine." She reasoned with herself as she skeptically eyed each passing person.

"Nice outfit, freak." Commented a teenage girl with bright neon green hair-streaks in passing.

"I-" Daphne opened her mouth to speak, just as she was about to say something in rebuttal to the rude bystander's comment about her attire. Daphne looked down at her once favorite golden yellow gown, the once glamorous and form fitting dress was torn, ripped and covered in swatches of red that Daphne assumed was blood of her knights and dirt. Self-consciously she ran a hand over dress' tore sleeve, mentally picturing what a distraught mess her hair and make-up must be as well. _So much for making a good first impression, surely my manner teacher would give herself a heart-attack if she where to see me now. _She sighed, _if how I looked right now was my biggest worry I would be aces…_

"Stop! Thief!" A female voice screeched out as a masked man ran up the side-walk with a small green bag in his hands, behind him was another figure fiercely chasing after him.

"What?" Naive Daphne questioned, that is until the masked bandit started to pick-up speed and rammed right into Daphne causing the dainty girl's body to be pushed one way and her feet another, untimely causing her fall down onto the ground. "Urgh," tears fell as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her ankle, it was all she could do to bite her lower lip. Through grinding teeth the princess let in a few deep breaths as she checked on Bloom to make sure she was alright.

_I'm so far in over my head, alone in an unknown place without knowing a soul…what was I thinking? The same thing I always am- nothing. Good ole' Daphne the space-case. And now my ankle is most likely twisted or broken, I could use magic to fix it, that is if I knew how to. Why didn't I put more into studding magic? _

"Are you alright?"


End file.
